


Checkbox

by ElloPoppet



Series: WinterHawk Bingo Square Fills - 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And a Sweet Boyfriend, Bittersweet, Clint is a goof, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Bucky Barnes, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), M/M, Photographs, Slice of Life, WinterHawk Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet
Summary: “Oh,” Bucky breathed, overcome with both grief and bitter-sweet nostalgia. A feeling of amusement trickled in as Clint flipped around to look up at Bucky, settling his head on Bucky’s lap.“Yeah. Oh. You’re wearing one of those things, a yarmulke? According to every history book I ever read, which granted hasn’t been a ton so I could be wrong here, but aren’t you supposed to be as Protestant as the day is fuckin’ long?” Clint asked accusingly, a smirk growing on his face.





	Checkbox

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Here's a short lil thing, because this square intimidated the shit out of me. I'm super afraid of fucking up when writing about a culture far removed from my own (as an Atheist, I'm basically nervous about being accidentally offensive when writing about/discussing any religion). So I did my best, and I hope it's up to par :)
> 
> Enjoy!

When Clint burst into their bedroom, the first thing Bucky noticed was a photograph clutched in his hand. The second was the look of massive confusion twisting up his features. Bucky sat up, the blanket falling to reveal his bare chest, and tried to judge how dire the situation really was before he went through the hassle of attaching his prosthetic. 

“Excuse me, but you’re a lying liar who lies,” Clint spat out, all but jumping into a laying position on the bed next to Bucky. The mattress shook, and Bucky squinted. 

“Uh. Hi, sweetheart?” Bucky tried, attempting to buy some time to wrack his brain. Had he lied about something recently? More importantly, had he lied to _Clint_ about something recently? As far as he knew, the last time he had been dishonest with his boyfriend was for the sole purpose of keeping him away from the compound while everyone else decorated for his surprise birthday party. And he had done a terrible job at that; Clint made it two minutes into their walk in the park before he started challenging Bucky about the details of his party. 

So, what in the actual hell was this all about?

“Hi, my hot and historical man of mystery,” Clint said, settling his head onto Bucky’s chest as he did so. Well, at least he wasn’t actually furious. Bucky kissed the top of his messy blonde head. Clint hummed in the back of his throat and finally held up the photo in his hand. 

At first, Bucky had to grasp for the memory, had to make meaning of what was laid out before him before recognition settled into his bones. It was a photo, black and white, of himself, Steve, his younger sister Becca and his Ma. They were sitting around the small table in their old apartment, and Bucky placed himself and Steve around 19 or 20, which made sense; there was no other reason why Steve would be there for Hanukkah if his own Ma was still around. This must have been after she’d passed, after Bucky’s own Mother had all but adopted Steve into the family, which meant eight days of home cooked meals and even a small, two foot Christmas tree in the corner, just for Steve. 

And there was no doubt about it; it was most definitely Hanukkah dinner in the photo. Bucky could practically smell the brisket on the table, the tactile memory of latkes melting on his tongue even then, eighty years later as he snuggled up to Clint in a queen sized bed in upstate New York. 

“Oh,” Bucky breathed, overcome with both grief and bitter-sweet nostalgia. A feeling of amusement trickled in as Clint flipped around to look up at Bucky, settling his head on Bucky’s lap. 

“Yeah. Oh. You’re wearing one of those things, a yarmulke? According to every history book I ever read, which granted hasn’t been a ton so I could be wrong here, but aren’t you supposed to be as Protestant as the day is fuckin’ long?” Clint asked accusingly, a smirk growing on his face. 

Goddamn, Clint had a gorgeous face. Those eyes? Made Bucky wanna drown in ‘em.

“Yeah, well. Sounds about right. It wasn’t exactly the smartest idea, announcin’ to everyone that you were Jewish heading over to where I was heading. My Ma told me to check that little “P” box on my physician’s form, made her feel better about the whole thing, ya know?” Bucky’s heart tugged painfully. 

He missed his Ma when the memories were as clear as this. He cleared his throat before continuing. “And we called it a kippah, by the way. I do remember that.”

Clint was silent for a minute, staring at the photo with Bucky. Bucky drank in the sight of Becca’s face, grainy as the image was, and Clint reached up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair in comfort. 

“Lookit how scrawny Stevie was. Twerp,” Bucky joked, trying to breathe through the moment. “Even you could kick his ass small as he was.”

“Oh thanks, babe. Good to know that you’re positive that I could take on a tiny asthmatic dude, your confidence in me knows no bounds.” Clint winked at Bucky, who laughed in response. 

“Man. Not that it matters whatever you are, but you coulda fooled me. James Buchanan Barnes? Never would've guessed.”

Bucky shrugged. “I’m not an encyclopedia about the origin of Sephardic Jews, Clint. It’s not like I practice anymore either. My Ma would turn over in her grave if she knew how much bacon I eat for breakfast every damn day.” Bucky leaned over, stretching to place the photo on their bedside table before wiggling out of his sitting position until he was curled up to Clint, face to face. 

“You gonna out me to the tabloids? Cause an uproar with the Alt Right?” Bucky joked, pecking Clint on the lips. Clint laughed; it felt good against Bucky’s mouth. 

“Yeah, because I’m sure your queer ass being all over me in the press equates to you having a huge modern Nazi following, Buck. Sorry to say, I think they’re a lost cause to you.” Clint surged forward, capturing Bucky’s lower lip between his teeth. 

“Oh, no. What a loss,” Bucky bit back sarcastically, licking into Clint’s mouth. Clint groaned, rolling Bucky onto his back before straddling his hips. 

“Shush. Now isn’t the time to talk about those fuckers. I got a plan,” Clint said, stripping off his shirt and throwing it into a corner of the room. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that, doll?” Bucky asked, feeling his blood burn hot. 

Clint grinned. “Gonna see if I can make you blaspheme. Loudly.”

**Author's Note:**

> BINGO Square: Jewish Bucky


End file.
